Better Than Best
by csinycastle85
Summary: Mac makes both his and Jo's wishes come true. Rated T  ratings may or may not change later. Last chapter now up...Merry Christmas!
1. Their Special Night

**Title: Better Than Best**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI:NY, Anthony Zuiker and CBS do. "Amazing" is owned by Janelle.**

**Author's Note: Second Jo/Mac. Bold italics for flashbacks. Sequel begins eight months after "Choosing The Right Guy". Most of this story will be T, I will mention if there is a change in the rating.**

**Genre: Romance/Family**

**Rating: T (T+ could borderline M for the end of this chapter)**

**Chapter 1: Their Special Night**

* * *

><p>-November 8, 2012-<p>

Jo Danville had never felt luckier in love…she had found the man of her dreams. It is also the same man who told her tonight would be a night she won't soon forget; that man is Mac Taylor.

McKenna Boyd Taylor Jr.; the thought of his name it made her heart skip a beat. They became friends since they met at the crime lab when he walked off the elevator and saw her on the balcony with a female DB. It didn't take long for before Jo had developed feelings for Mac. However, she decided against say anything that would ruin their friendship and working partnership so she began dating Hadrian Laken; only problem was Hadrian used her and broke her heart.

Once Mac heard what happened he was there for her and it was the same night Mac revealed his true feelings which lead them to give in to their desires and have been in a serious relationship ever since. It has now been eight months and during those happy months when they were not at work they tried to spend as much time together; of course they knew spending time apart would make the heart grow fonder.

As she finished getting ready Jo glanced in the mirror checking her reflection, she smiled. Thinking back to Mac telling her to dress up for a formal occasion so she had gone with a short stretch satin off the shoulder dress. Satisfied with her look she went to her jewelry box to search for the earrings to complete the ensemble.

Ellie was making her way down the hall to the front door but decided to stop her mother's room to let her know she was on her way. When she saw her mother getting ready she smiled, she knew something her mother did not know, Mac was going to pop the question tonight. Both she and Tyler were delighted when they found out their mother was with Mac rather than Hadrian (whom they both disliked) and gave their approval right away. Mac even had asked Ellie to help with picking out a ring when he picked up her up from soccer practice to go ring shopping.

As Jo was making a final decision on the earrings she knew someone was standing behind her; she whipped around and saw Ellie standing there beaming at her, "Mom you look beautiful, Mac won't know what hit him."

Jo smiled at her daughter, "Thank you."

Giving her daughter a hug and when they came apart she asked, "Ellie are you ready for the sleepover at Liana's?"

Ellie smiled back and replied, "Yes I am mom. Oh may I suggest something?"

Jo looked at Ellie and said, "Yes you sure can."

Ellie cleared her throat, "You know the mini golden teardrop diamond earrings you wear only for special occasions? I think you should wear to complement your dress."

Jo eyed Ellie peculiarly, "Ellie, you are a tomboy since when do you know fashion?"

Ellie replied confidently, "Liana and Danica have been teaching me."

Smiling, Jo inquired as she brought her into a hug, "Who are you and what have you done with my daughter?"

Ellie hugged her mom back and answered cheekily, "I am still Ellie, your daughter."

Right then the doorbell rang and Jo let Ellie go. As Ellie made her way out of her mother's room towards the door she turned around and said, "Have fun tonight I will see you on tomorrow for brunch with Tyler."

When Jo heard the door close she went back to the jewelry box, went with her daughter's suggestion and put on the mini golden teardrop diamond earrings.

Meanwhile Mac was in the elevator going up to pick up Jo. During the ride up, he brought out the ring box from his pant pocket, when he saw the ring he smiled, tonight he was going to propose to the woman who had claimed his heart with her Southern charm ever since he met her for the first time a little over two years ago, he knew she was different.

He thought about how the guys were all congratulating him at the crime lab a week ago and how Danny made Adam, Hawkes and Don pay up on the bet causing Mac to shake his head. Then there was his chat with Stella."

"_I know I don't need to tell you this but I know she definitely say yes."_

He smiled at the thought; he knew Stella was happy for him because once Stella had met Jo one Christmas at the Messer's Christmas party she, Jo, and Lindsay formed a very close bond.

When the elevator's ping sounded Mac knew he had arrived at the fifth floor. Taking a deep breath he put away the ring and walked out of the elevator and headed towards Jo's apartment and he rang the doorbell once he got to her place.

Jo had just put on her pair of pumps and was getting her overcoat and purse when she heard the bell ring.

Coat in hand she went to open the door and saw Mac standing there in his formal wear. She felt heart beat fast, but once she steadied her heart she thought, _dang Mac is as good-looking ever_…_what did I do right to deserve someone as handsome and as loving as Mac?_

When Mac saw Jo standing there in a figure hugging dress and a radiant smile on her beautiful face he felt his heart skipped a few beats, _wow…just wow!_

The one thing he wanted to when he saw was to forgo dinner and stay in for the night, alas he had made the dinner reservations four weeks ago.

Jo grinned, she knew Mac was speechless so she spoke first, "Like what you see McKenna?"

Mac lightly shook his head and answered, "I most certainly do, Josephine."

Jo couldn't wait any longer, got a hold of Mac's tie and pulled him and Mac then took the lead by wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her in and they began making out within an instant. After a few minutes they came apart for air and leaning against forehead to forehead. Whilst catching their breath Mac asked, "Ready to go?"

With a Cheshire grin on her face she replied, "Of course, lead the way handsome."

They reached a small and quaint Italian restaurant thirty minutes later and once they checked in their coats they were shown to a private room Mac had reserved. Once they had given their drink and food order and were left alone, Mac thought, _now the unforgettable night begins._

All throughout dinner Jo and Mac talked and exchanged kisses in between alternating between long and short.

As soon as they finished their dessert of two slices of chocolate tiramisu cake in which they fed each other, a slow song began to play, Mac stood up and held out his hand and asked in a suave voice, "Ms. Danville may I have this dance?"

Smiling, Jo answered in Southern lady tone, "Why Mr. Taylor yes you may."

_The morning cold and raining,  
>dark before the dawn could come<br>How long in twilight waiting  
>longing for the rising sun<br>ohoh ohoh Oh ooh_

_You came like crashing thunder_  
><em>breaking through these walls of stone<em>  
><em>You came with wide eyed wonder<em>  
><em>into all this great unknown<em>  
><em>ohoh ohoh Ohoooh Oohh<em>

_Hush now don't you be afraid_  
><em>I promise you I'll always stay<em>  
><em>I'll never be that far away<em>  
><em>I'm right here with you<em>

_[Chorus]_  
><em>You're so amazing you shine like the stars<em>  
><em>You're so amazing the beauty you are<em>  
><em>You came blazing right into my heart<em>  
><em>You're so amazing you are...<em>  
><em>You are<em>

_You came from heaven shining_  
><em>Breath of God still flows from fresh on you<em>  
><em>The beating heart inside me<em>  
><em>Crumbled at this one so new<em>  
><em>ohoh ohoh Oooh ooohhh<em>

_No matter where or how far you wander_  
><em>For a thousand years or longer<em>  
><em>I will always be there for you<em>  
><em>Right here with you<em>

_[Chorus]_  
><em>You're so amazing you shine like the stars<em>

_Find More lyrics at .com  
>You're so amazing the beauty you are<br>You came blazing right into my heart  
>You're so amazing you are...<em>

_I hope your tears are few and fast_  
><em>I hope your dreams come true at last<em>  
><em>I hope you find love that goes on and on and on and on and on<em>  
><em>I hope you wish on every star<em>  
><em>I hope you never fall too far<em>  
><em>I hope this world can see how wonderful you are<em>

_[Chorus]_  
><em>You're so amazing you shine like the stars<em>  
><em>You're so amazing the beauty you are<em>  
><em>You came blazing right into my heart<em>  
><em>You're so amazing...<em>

_You're so amazing you shine like the stars_  
><em>You're so amazing the beauty you are<em>  
><em>You came blazing right into my heart<em>  
><em>You're so amazing you are...<em>  
><em>You are<em>  
><em>ooooooo<em>

When the song came to an end Mac knew now was the perfect time to present the ring to Jo. Clearing his throat, he began his speech, "Jo, my darling, you are my dream come true. I have loved you since introduced yourself from the balcony at the crime lab. Subsequent to us transitioning from a friendship into a relationship I realized I have been blessed to have you, Tyler and Ellie in my life."

Mac paused, got out a small blue ring box, opened it, and got down on one knee causing Jo to gasp. Smiling Mac continued, "Miss Josephine Charlotte Danville, you are the one I want to spend the rest of my life with, will you do the honors in becoming my wife, will you marry me?"

Jo had her mouth covered when she saw the Princess Cut diamond ring set in 14-k white gold. Now crying tears of joy Jo replied, "Yes, most definitely yes."

With the biggest grin on Mac's face he removed the ring out of the cushioned surroundings, put the box down and with the ring in his left hand and taking her left hand in his right hand, he slid it up her finger, kissing her hand once the ring was on her finger; it was a perfect fit. Mac then stood up, placed his hands on her face, tilted his head to the right and placed a gentle and sweet kiss on her lips. The kiss quickly became heated and passionate as Jo wrapped her arms around his neck and Mac wrapped his arms around Jo's waist pulling her closer to him and kissed her senseless.

When they had to part to get air in their lungs, they leaned forehead to forehead and Jo whispered in a mischievous tone, "My handsome fiancé why don't we go somewhere it is more comfortable, hm?"

Mac felt his heart beat extra fast at the suggestion. Grinning playfully, he took her hand and led her out of the privacy of their reserved dining room and out in to the open restaurant and headed towards to the front to pay the bill and left a generous tip.

Once they were outside, had hailed a cab and as soon as Jo had given the cab driver her address and their lips were fused making out once more as they couldn't stand to be apart any longer. When cab reached their destination Mac paid their fare and they quickly made their way up to her place. As soon as they made in the door and in her room with the door closed there was no stopping them.

As they made out like there was no tomorrow Jo let her left hand run through Mac's hair whilst pressing her face on the left side of his neck. While Mac undid the zipper on the back of her dress and gently pushed it off her body

They came apart when they needed air and as they were trying to catch their breath Jo helped him with his suit, tie and the buttons on his dress shirt. As soon as the buttons were undone, revealing his toned upper body the yearning in Jo's body increased threefold. Jo ran her hands up and down his toned chest. Mac groaned as he felt the sensations Jo was leaving behind with her hands.

Not able to resist being apart any longer Mac enveloped Jo in his arms and lavished kisses on her neck, collarbone and shoulders. The tingly sensation she was now experiencing throughout was nothing like what she had experienced with her body was incomparable with Russ; maybe it was due to the fact that she loved Mac with everything she had within her.

Soon they were only in their underwear and Mac had carried the rest of the way to the bed, and after placing her on there and the rest of the clothing had come off they gave into their desires far into the night.

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: Thanks for reading the first chapter. As always reviews are appreciated!**


	2. Family Time and Meeting Millie Taylor

**Title: Better Than Best**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI:NY, Anthony Zuiker and CBS do. **

**Author's Note: Sorry for the delay I was having some trouble writing this chapter for some reason.**

**Genre: Friendship/Romance**

**Rating: T**

**Chapter 2: Family Time and Meeting Millie Taylor  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The next morning Jo was the first to wake as the sun shone through the blinds. She felt a pair of strong arms around her and when she saw Mac sleeping peacefully she smiled; she knew the dream she had was not a dream, it was for real; she had found eternal love.<p>

Jo began bestowing light kisses where ever her lips could reach and following a few minutes, Mac began to stir from his deep slumber. When he opened his eyes and was met with the view of his stunning fiancée he smiled. Jo then smiled the sly smile she knew Mac would not be able to resist; that did the trick within in an instant Mac felt a raging hard on and the moment he began kissing her she responded vigorously and before long their limbs were tangled and involved another round of passionate lovemaking.

After a spending another two hours in bed they gotten up and got ready to pick up Ellie and meet up with Tyler for family brunch. Whilst on the way to pick up Ellie they started discussing wedding details and Mac found out Jo had eloped with Russ because her family didn't like Russ very much so they had to do it in secrecy. Because of this Mac had an idea and pitched it to her, "Jo because of what you didn't get to experience, I want you to have a fairytale wedding ."

Jo balked at first and said, "Oh no Mac a small City Hall wedding would suffice."

Mac shook his head, "Come on, I know the saying every girl deserves to have dream wedding. How about we do this, we have an intimate wedding with no more than thirty-five people and still making it magical."

Jo pensively thought about it and agreed because she knew there Mac also knew how to make a good argument.

Once they had picked up Ellie from Liana's place Ellie was the first to congratulate her mom and Mac and even made a request Jo knew was coming. Ellie cleared her throat and asked, "Mac I know you and my mom aren't married yet but would it be okay if I called you dad now?"

Mac was touched beyond words, however, he had been seen Ellie as his own ever since he and Jo got together. Mac smiled and said, "Of course you can Ellie. Come here."

Mac opened his arms and gave Ellie a hug. Jo smiled at the heartwarming sight, Ellie now had a father figure in Mac.

Jo, Mac, and Ellie then were on their way to their usual brunch spot and saw Tyler was already there waiting for them. During the meal Tyler congratulated her mom the four of them chatted and caught with the week's events and the two of them had a surprise for Tyler and Ellie.

Mac and Jo looked at each other and Jo asked, "Ellie, Tyler we would love to have you two to stand with us on our big day."

Both Tyler and Ellie were shocked, was a big deal for both of them obviously, Tyler wasn't even around for his mother's wedding Ellie arrived after her mom got divorced.

Ellie wanted to say something but was overcome with emotion and gave her mom and dad a big hug and Tyler said, "Mom, Ellie and I would be honored to stand with you and Mac on your big day."

For the rest of brunch the family of four discussed a few wedding plans when Mac proposed another idea, "Guys I was thinking of visiting Chicago sometime Thanksgiving weekend I would like to show the city I grew up in and have you meet my mother because she has been asking to meet you guys for a while now and I think now is a good time."

No sooner had Mac finished when excited chatter began.

"This is awesome, I heard Chicago is a great city."

"Yeah I have wanted to visit the city after doing my history report on the city."

They worked it out, they would go to Chicago for the Thanksgiving holiday and then DC for New Years to visit Jo's mother Elizabeth and to have Mac meet her extended family whilst staying at home for Christmas and celebrating with their close knit friends.

When the start of the work week Jo and Mac were back at work and whilst receiving congratulations had asked who they wanted to stand with them; for Mac it was Danny and Don as co-best man and Sheldon as groomsmen and he also asked Adam to be one of two ushers and Adam who at first was dumbstruck quickly shook it off and accepted. Jo asked Lindsay as one of two maids of honor which she squealed loudly and accepted and during her quick lunch break she made a call to Stella to ask her and she graciously accepted and said she would be coming by right before Christmas so the three of them along with Ellie and Camille (who she asked via Sheldon and had then exchanged numbers) would start kick off the planning the details.

Jo and Mac decided it was a good idea to and talk to Sinclair together. They were expecting an angry outburst but a got a calm response instead. Sinclair had known Jo was divorced and bringing her in from Washington DC may end having them get together. However, he did give them both a warning not to let the personal lives interfere.

Even though they were engaged the city doesn't slow down so they continued to do what they love, seeking justice. The cases kept them busy up until the day before Thanksgiving. Beforehand Mac had requested time off for him and Jo and was immediately approved due to how many days he had accumulated. Once he bought the tickets and had a smile he couldn't wipe off his face. He was thrilled that his mother would finally be able to meet Jo and her kids.

Once they were off shift they headed straight and packed a bag each for the trip. The next day following an hour and half flight, they had arrived in Chicago. Right before they got into the rental car Mac called his mother, "Mom, we are on way over in about half an hour."

Millie smiled, and answered, "Okay I will see you guys soon."

Ending the call she was ready to meet Mac's fiancée and her children. From the description her son gave she could tell Jo is a wonderful woman and perfect for him. When Mac told her two weeks ago that he was engaged she was elated; ever since Mac lost Claire to those horrific attacks, she had been worried about her only child. With that thought she remembered the cookies she had been baking when Mac called; she went to check to see if they were ready. Once she made the final check over, she heard the doorbell, setting down the plate of cookies on the counter she went to open the door and Mac was the first to greet her, "Hi mom."

Millie gave her son a hug, "Mac it is good to see you. I have missed you."

Mac hugged his mother and said, "I missed you too mom."

Jo smiled when she saw the heartwarming sight; she knew Mac was close to his mother every time he smiled when Mac was telling her about his mother. Once Millie and Mac came apart Mac made the introductions, "Mom, I would like you to meet my fiancée Josephine Danville, Jo this is my mother Millie Taylor.

Jo put out her hand and shook hands with Millie, "Millie it is finally nice to meet, and I have heard a lot of great things about you from Mac."

Millie replied, "Likewise Josephine Mac couldn't stop talking about you."

Jo felt her cheeks blush as Mac continued the introductions, "Mom this young man is her son Tyler and this young lady is our daughter, Ellie."

Before Mac was able say anything else Ellie and Tyler said simultaneously, "Hi Grandma Millie", surprising both Mac and Jo at the same time. Millie, however, smiled as she brought the two of them into a tight hug bringing a smile to both Mac and Jo's faces.

They then all went inside and Mac went to get them something to drink while Millie talked with Jo and offered Ellie and Tyler the cookies she made.

From there they talked and got especially about how Mac was as a child and how proud she and his father were of him when he joined the Marines. Millie found out the circumstances of Ellie adoption and that Tyler was now a junior at NYU and had an internship lined up a marketing firm. They were deep in conversations and didn't hear him walk back saying, "I hope you guys are not already conspiring against me."

Jo, Ellie and Tyler all grinned as Millie turned around and said, "Nonsense McKenna, I was getting to know Jo and my grandkids better."

Over the next several days Mac spent time showing Jo, Tyler, and Ellie around by taking them to Navy Pier one day, United Center the next day.

In all this was the best Thanksgiving in a long time; he got to spend it with his mother and show his fiancée and kids where he grew up.

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: Thanks for reading the second chapter. As always reviews are appreciated! **

**A/N 3: Sorry for it being a short chapter, hopefully next chapter will be easier for me to write and will be longer.**


	3. Their Future

**Title: Better Than Best**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI:NY, Anthony Zuiker and CBS do. ****The wedding processional set to Maria in the movie The Sound of Music is owned by 20****th**** Century Fox. Mark Wills recorded the song 'I Do (Cherish You).**

**Author's Note: Sorry for the big jump in time/fast forwarding in time. Takes place the weekend before their wedding. Flashbacks are in bold italics. The Riverside Church is located in NYC. This is also my longest chapter!**

**Genre: Friendship/Romance**

**Rating: T (starts out as T and ends on M)**

**Chapter 3: Their Future  
><strong>

**Mentions of/Spoilers for: Do or Die (7.17)**

**Song Excerpt: I Do (Cherish You)—Mark Wills**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Love has left us all a-flutter!<strong>_

_**Please be our guest as  
>we exchange wedding vows<br>on **__**the Seventeenth of June  
>Two Thousand and Thirteen<strong>__**  
>at <strong>__**Half past three in the afternoon**__**  
><strong>__**The Riverside Church**_

_**New York City, NY  
><strong>_

_**Cocktail Hour and Reception to follow**_

_**RSVP by May 17th at 212-555-6893**_

_**Josephine Charlotte Danville**__**  
>and<br>**__**McKenna Boyd Taylor II**_

* * *

><p>Jo couldn't be more thankful; Stella, Lindsay, Camille did a majority of the work with Ellie pitching in letting her to spend time with Mac. One of the things that was decided on was they would to use a different song for the Jo's entrance as they had both loved the movie the song came from it came from; the other thing that decided on was to color coordinate. Stella even organized a girl weekend for the bridal party in New Orleans right before the rehearsal and wedding.<p>

Following going through the time honored traditions and both Stella and Lindsay had made sure her makeup and hair the way it should be were now lined up and waiting. As she was in the bride room at the church waiting for her cue she thought of on many things. One of which as the time they spent New Year's Eve in Virginia.

_**-New Year's Eve 2012-**_

_**One thing was for certain, Jo knew deep down her extended family (Aunt Cordelia, Uncle Lance, Cousin Genevieve, Cousin Beau, Uncle Clayton, Aunt Merrilyn, Cousin Emmeline, her husband Darren O'Brien and their son Darren Jr.) would love Mac. She was right; the moment she, Ellie, Tyler and Mac stepped in home of Elizabeth Danville the first person to greet them after Elizabeth was her mother's sister, her Aunt Cordelia; then everyone else Mac besieged him want to get to know him better including Jo's darling nephew little Darren Jr. **_

_**Jo was looking on as Mac flew Darren Jr. over his head and causing the toddler to giggle hysterically when her Uncle Clayton told her in his heavy Southern accent, "Joey you did great this time. I like Mac a whole lot better than Russ. I can see it in your eyes he makes you, Tyler and Ellie happy."**_

_**Jo looked at her uncle, gave him a hug and said, "Thank you Uncle Clayton I am glad you liked him and yes he does."**_

Jo remembered the girls' weekend Stella had planned. During those few days she, Stella, Lindsay, Ellie, and Camille had spent New Orleans (whilst Mac spent his last few days with Don, Danny, Sheldon, Adam, Sid, and Reed) getting pampered and going to different venues such as the house blues.

Jo had been lost in deep thought when she didn't hear the knock on the door. It took her Cousin Beau's deep Southern baritone drawl to get her out of her trance, "Josie, are you ready?"

Jo shook her head, making sure her makeup was not smudged she got her bouquet and went to open the door. With her usual bright smile she answered, "Hey Beau."

Beau did a double take, his Aunt Elizabeth was not kidding when she had said his cousin was beautiful and made his thoughts known, "Wow Josie Auntie Liza was right you're absolutely stunning and you're glowing too. Mac so won't what hit him."

Jo lightly punched him in the arm and gave him a hug. Beau then asked, "Ready to marry your groom?"

Jo nodded as she couldn't trust her voice at the moment. Taking the arm Beau extended to her, they went to line up behind the bridal party.

Mac who was in his Marine uniform with hat in hand stood with his groomsmen who were wearing matching simple tuxedo in marine colored vests and waited for Jo's entrance, he made eye contact with Chief Sinclair, Deputy Inspector Gillian Whitford, and Ted Carver who attended on the behalf of the entire NYPD.

As the processional began to play Camille, Ellie, Lindsay and Stella made their way down the aisle, all in different dress but in the same color, marine. Following them was the flower girl, Lucy, ring boy Darren Jr.; they looked precious in their wedding attire.

As soon as the organist began to play the song they agreed on for Jo's entrance, Mac took a deep breath in hopes to calm his racing heart. However, the moment he saw Jo walk down the aisle escorted by her cousin Beau he knew the deep breath had been futile. Jo looked absolutely stunning in a taffeta a line gown with sweetheart neckline matched with a marine colored sash. Her hair had been styled to one side and was adorned with a yellow flower. The minute Jo saw Mac she was a complete loss for words; Mac looked incredibly handsome in his full Marine uniform, even more so than the picture on his wall. Jo and Beau reached the front of the altar, the minister and Mac walked down, and the minister asked, "Who gives this bride away to this man standing here beside me?"

Trying not to choke up Beau answered, "I do."

Beau kissed Jo on her left cheek, shook hands with Mac before placing Jo's hands in Mac's. Beau then goes to sit next to his family in the first row and the minister says, "Please be seated."

The day Mac and Jo have dreamed of arrived Jo handed her bouquet to Stella and Mac had Don hold his hat. Mac and Jo then held hands as the minister began the service.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today in the joining of McKenna Boyd Taylor II and Josephine Charlotte Danville in holy matrimony. Let us pray. Dear Heavenly Father, we ask you for your blessing on the union of these two people. We pray that their life is long and happy, and this union is fruitful. In name of the father, of the son, and of the Holy Ghost Amen."

Throughout most of the ceremony all Jo and Mac were lost in each other like nothing else in the world mattered.

When they heard the minister say the words "it's time to exchange vows" they came out of their euphoria to proclaim their love for each other in front of their friends and family.

Jo smiled; clearing her throat began, "Growing up I was one of those girls who dreamed of marrying her handsome prince in a fairytale wedding. When I moved to New York and saw you for the first time from the crime lab balcony I was instantly attracted to you. We became friends as we worked on cases and then hang out afterwards and we got to know each other better. The only thing was I wasn't sure I would find love again and I almost gave up on love especially with the failed relationships. When you said you loved me my doubts vanished. It took only a few dates to confirm what I already knew I was hopelessly in love with you. Today I stand with you pledging my faithfulness, and loyalty to you and know that I will be there for you forever and always. I love you Mac."

Mac beamed brightly and began his written promise, "Jo, what can I say, your Southern charm disarmed from the first time you we met. As time went on we became friends and you drew me in. As I was getting to know you I thought to myself was it possible for me to hope for love again especially with losing Claire on that horrible day and being dumped through a 'Dear John' letter, I thought my hopes of finding true love had been dashed. It took finding out how badly you were hurt to realize not only do I still have a chance but just how deep my feelings for you are and once I told you and you reciprocated the rest was history. I stand here today pledging my faith and loyalty to you, Tyler, and Ellie. I love you Jo."

After their touching vows, the two smile at each other as the minister turned to Jo and asked, "Do you Josephine Charlotte Danville take McKenna Boyd Taylor to be your lawful wedded husband to have and to hold, to love, honor, and cherish, in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad times, for richer, for poorer and to forsake all others until death do you part?"

With mists in her eyes Jo smiled brightly and answered, "I do."

The minister then turned to Mac repeating the same question.

"Do you McKenna Boyd Taylor take Josephine Charlotte Danville to be your lawful wedded wife to have and to hold, to love, honor, and cherish, in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad times, for richer, for poorer and to forsake all others until death do you part?"

Mac smiled his winning smile with of tears of happiness shining in her eyes replied, "I do."

The priest then added, "Now it is time for the exchanging of rings. May please I have the rings?"

With a small nudge from his mother, little Darren Jr. stepped up with the rings on the pillow. Danny kneels down to the toddler's height and got the rings off of the pillow. Danny then with rings in hand handed them to the priest.

The priest blessed them by saying, "The rings represent the beginning without an end in a union of love, fidelity and trust."

Turning to Jo the priest said, "Jo take this ring and as you slide the ring on to Mac's finger, please repeat after me, with this ring I thee wed."

Jo took ring smiled brightly at Mac, slide the ring slowly on to his finger as she said, "With this ring I thee wed."

Mac smiled as the priest turned to him and said, "Mac take this ring and as you slide the ring on to Jo's finger, please repeat after me, with this ring I thee wed."

Mac took ring beamed at Jo, slide the ring slowly on to her finger as he said, "With this ring I thee wed."

Mac slid on the wedding band and kissed her hand.

"Jo and Mac have showed their love and loyalty to each through their vows. With the powers vested in me in the state of New York, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Mac you may kiss your bride."

Mac gently cradled her neck he softly pulls her in for a sweet kiss. As they kissed the guests clapped and continued even after they stopped.

The minister then said to the guests, "It is my great honor to present to you Mr. and Mrs. McKenna Boyd Taylor II."

Jo and Mac received congratulatory hugs from the bridal party and the groomsmen respectively and Jo with her bouquet in hand and Mac had his hat on, Mac offered his arm and Jo looped her arm into his and the moment after a few Marines had performed the ceremonial sword ritual in which they walked through thus beginning the recessional.

Their reception was held at the banquet room at the church and everyone had a great time. Jo and Mac danced their first dance in tune to Mark Wills' I Do (Cherish You), they chose this song because a part of song held true for them:

_I do, cherish you  
>For the rest of my life<br>You don't have to think twice  
>I will, love you still, from the depths of my soul<br>It's beyond my control  
>I've waited so long to say this to you<br>If you're asking do I love you this much, I do_

_In my world before you_  
><em>I lived outside my emotions<em>  
><em>Didn't know where I was going<em>  
><em>Until that day I found you<em>  
><em>How you opened my life to a new paradise<em>

Following the dancing came the speeches and they heard moving speeches from members of the bridal party and groomsmen and towards the end not only had Camille ended up catching the bouquet and Hawkes catching the garter resulting in a joyous proposal, but it also brought about two new couples. Jo had noticed both of her cousins Beau had been eyeing Stella and Genevieve had been eyeing Don so she took the initiative to play match making and introduce them.

When they were ready to leave Jo and Mac were showered with rice as they made their way out of the reception hall and headed to the limo that was to take them to the hotel where they were staying for the night. Once Jo and Mac had reached the seventh floor and had gotten off, they made their way to their newlywed suite. When they reached the right room and Mac had opened the door, he swept Jo off her feet and carried her bridal style across the threshold. A few steps in Mac placed her on feet, hung the "Do Not Disturb" sign on the knob and closed the door. He then turned around and looked Jo straight in the eye and with a mischievous look on his face he walked over, placing his hands on her beautiful face, pulled her in and went in for the kiss.

As they were getting air into their lungs Mac whispered softly, "Have I told you how beautiful you looked today Mrs. Taylor?"

Jo with a sly smile, "I believe you have Mr. Taylor, you know flattery will get you everywhere."

Not able to resist their lips being apart, Mac began kissing her again and Jo responded quickly and deepened the kiss. Whilst he did he helped her unzip the back of her gown as she helped him with the buttons on his Marine uniform. They were close to being undressed they removed their formal wear and carefully put it away so it wouldn't get wrinkled. However, when Mac had put away his uniform in the closet turned around he saw Jo standing in a white corset and thong. The corset had helped accentuated her chest looking scrumptious and he felt his heart beat extra hard. The animal within him that had been dormant the whole day came roaring to life and he sprang forward, swept her up in his arms and carried her to the bed which had been decorated with rose petals. He was on the bed he began kissing where ever his lips could reach. While he bestowed kisses on her neck, shoulder and collarbone, Jo wrapped her arms and legs around him and she surprised him by rolling him over on his back and putting her on top of him. Once the rest of the clothing was off they were had descended into a night of intense heat and ardour.

The next morning they had brunch with the bridal party and guests before leaving their honeymoon in Puerto Rico. Mac had been able to keep it a secret up until the gate agent had announced it was time to board for their flight to San Juan.

Over the next two weeks the newlyweds spent their time exploring Old San Juan as well as sailing, snorkeling and a lot of sightseeing; of course there were also passion-filled nights.

The two weeks had gone by too quickly for their liking so they made the best of the last day. They had gone and did souvenir shopping and had a romantic candlelight dinner on the beach. As soon as they got back to their luxurious hotel suite, Mac pulled Jo in close to him and whispered, "You know Jo I do have a fantasy about you."

Jo looking lovingly into her husband's eyes and asked, "Oh really? What might the fantasy entail?"

Mac smirked and answered, "Remember the Olivia Prescott case where you and Lindsay talked about being on the cheerleading squad? Ever since then I have been have not been to get thought of you in a cheerleader outfit out of my head."

With a salacious smile Jo leaned and softly teased, "Well that can be arranged Mr. Taylor, why don't you set the mood and maybe you shall get your fantasy fulfilled."

Jo sauntered toward the bathroom and gave her tush a little wiggle knowing the effect it would have on Mac.

Mac goes to dim the lights and then turns on the in room stereo, then undress and was down to only his dress shirt and boxers when he heard an elegant voice call to him, "Hey handsome are you ready to live out your fantasy?"

Mac turned around saw Jo he knees nearly buckled. Jo had on a tight off the shoulder top (that revealed her cleavage) and matched it a short skirt. Jo sashayed out of the bathroom wearing a sexy grin on her face. The moment she reached him she whispered in a seductive voice, "What is the matter sweetheart, the cat got your tongue?"

Mac didn't even have a chance to respond when Jo put her silky smooth hands on his clean shaven face and fused her lips on to Mac's lips a sweet kiss quickly turned steamy as Mac pulled her close and deepened it.

As soon as they came apart in order to get air into their lungs she spoke in a low voice, "My love why don't you go and get comfortable because I have something that is for your eyes only."

Soon as Mac had sat down on the bed, Jo began to dance provocatively which heightened Mac's arousal as he felt his length harden. Following the brief impromptu routine Jo gets on the bed and straddles Mac placing her hands on his strong shoulder she begins to grind her hips with his causing him to moan with pleasure. Suddenly Jo pulls him by his shirt collar and plants another big one on him leading to make out session.

They kept it up until their lungs required air Jo began leaned and began nibbling his earlobes and then nipped at the smooth skin on his neck while taking in the irresistible scent of his cologne. Jo then sat but up and said in a hushed tone, "Go ahead Mac and undress me."

With a smirk on his face, Mac undid the tie on the front of the top and once he did and had pushed the top off of her body he felt his smirk grew wider. Seeing her half-naked always made him break out in sweat. Mac began caressing her chest causing Jo to throw her head back and low feral moan. Mac then wrapped one arm around her waist and pulled her all the way in. They sealed their lips another sizzling kiss ensued he let his other hand run through her gorgeous tresses. The moment the last of their clothing was rid of they made beautiful love far into the night.

What they didn't realize was this special night would lead to a big surprise later on.

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: Thanks for reading the third chapter. As always reviews are appreciated!**


	4. A New Chapter in their Lives

**Title: Better Than Best**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI:NY, Anthony Zuiker and CBS do. **

**Author's Note: Final chapter takes place eight a half months later. Flashbacks are in italics and messages are bold italics. **

**Genre: Friendship/Romance**

**Rating: T (T+ for the birthing scene)**

**Chapter 4: A New Chapter in their Lives**

* * *

><p>-March 2, 2014-<p>

It had been eight and a half months since their beautiful wedding ceremony and relaxing honeymoon. Today Jo and Mac were spending time with Beau and Stella who had been visiting when time allotted them to. Jo had been on maternity leave for three weeks and was grateful for the visit because she had been on maternity leave for three weeks and needed anything that would'nt keep her occupied.

They were having lunch when Mac was called out on scene and before he left he promised to be back as soon as possible. Jo chatted with them for a part of the afternoon and decided to take a nap. However, no sooner had she gotten to the bedroom and laid down on the bed she felt the twins kicking away on her bladder. Shortly afterwards she felt a splatter making her pants wet and she knew it was time.

Jo hollered as loud as she could, "Beau! Stella!"

Within seconds both of them came running into her and Mac's room. Beau asked, "What's Cousin Josie?"

A contraction came and went, she said out loud, "My water broke, I am going into labor!"

Once they registered what Jo told them, Stella began, "Okay Beau, call Mac and let him know I will help Jo get ready to go to the hospital and…"

Following another contraction breathing in and out to keep calm, Jo interrupted, "Stella, I hate to say this I don't think is going to be enough time the twins are coming now!"

Stella and Beau's eyes both widened and Stella said, "Okay Beau you call Mac and I will call for a bus."

Beau nodded and took off to make the phone call as Stella called for help and once she gave the operator the address and a rush on the ambulance she went to hold Jo's and help through the contractions by doing whatever Jo requested and at the same began timing the contractions.

Right then Beau came in and announced, "I got a hold of Mac and he is on his way here. Is there anything you need me to do?"

Jo wanted to answer but another contraction had hit and Stella answered, "Okay Beau stay here I will go towels and supplies for the EMTs for when they come and wait outside for them to come."

Beau nodded and when Jo relinquished her grip on Stella's hand Stella went to get the items were needed. Beau took Stella' spot and whispered soothing words to his cousin.

Another contraction had passed Jo took a deep breath and looked at Beau. She could tell Beau had something up his sleeve so she asked, "Beau I can tell there is something you want to say, what is it?"

Beau shook his head gently smiling; he knew there was no way he would'nt be able to get anything past his cousin. He took a breath and said in a low voice, "Well Josie I know Stella the one for me and I am ready to ask her to marry me."

Now Jo was in amazement, although she knew that Stella had met her Aunt Cordelia and Uncle Lance at her's and Mac's wedding back last June, Stella had gone with Beau to visit them in Shreveport, Louisiana and had received their stamp of approval; still it was a surprise.

Following another contraction Jo was about to say something but Stella came back into the room with not only the supplies in hand, the two EMT's who had brought a stretcher with them. Mac quickly ran to Jo's side murmuring comforting words, "I am here sweetheart. I am here you know I wouldn't miss this for the world."

Jo smiled as she gripped Mac's hand. The older EMT smiled but had to interrupt the loving moment, "Detective Danville, my name is Lenora and this is my partner Elise and we'll take care of you today. Okay Ms. Bonasera said it was four minutes between each contraction how about now?"

Jo looked at Beau and he answered, "The last I checked it was two minutes apart."

Lenora nodded and then went to the end of the bed, pushed up the maternity gown and saw how quickly the mother to be was dilating.

Right then another contraction hit and this time it was painful and Jo yelped in pain, "Owww I need to push now."

After getting clean towels from Stella, Lenora instructed, "Okay Detective Danville you are now at ten centimeters so I need you to push on your next contraction."

Elise who was standing by Lenora with clean towels so she could get the babies cleaned and wrapped in towels turned to Mac, "Okay Detective Taylor I need you to get behind your wife to support her back as she pushes."

Mac nodded, he took of his suit and tie, rolled up his sleeves and got behind Jo as the contraction hit, and Lenora said, "Detective Danville, a big push."

Jo did as she was told and with Mac behind her and Stella and Beau on either side of her holding her hands she pushed as hard as she could until Lenora spoke up, "Okay Detective Danville, baby number #1's head is crowning I need one big push one the next contraction and then I need you to stop can you do that for me?"

Jo who was now covered in sweat nodded Mac who quickly helped some of the sweat off her forehead. Right as the contraction hit she did as she was told and pushed as hard with all the energy she could muster until she was out of breath. Right then Lenora cleaned out the mucous from the baby's mouth. Once it was done she then turned to Jo, "Okay one last push and your first baby will be out. Jo nodded and at the right moment pushed hard. Then she heard it a loud wail of a baby and she smiled; hers and Mac's first child had arrived!

Cutting the umbilical cord Lenora smiled and said, "Congratulations Detective Taylor and Detective Danville baby#1 is a healthy baby girl."

Elise had the baby cleaned and wrapped up in a white towel and placed the baby girl in Jo's arms.

As Lenora and Elise cleaned the mess from the first baby Jo and Mac both admired their daughter and Jo crooned, "Hey there sweet girl, I am your momma your daddy, big brother and sister already love you and your brother so much."

Once the baby heard her momma's voice she stopped crying and looked with wide eyes right at Jo and Mac.

Jo beamed and as Mac gently stroked his daughter's downy cheek Jo added, "I just know that this little girl will be daddy's girl just like Ellie has become."

The joy was cut short when another shot of pain came through, Jo placed baby girl Taylor in Stella's arms and this time in a short amount of time Jo was able to deliver their son quicker.

Second birth didn't take long as baby boy Taylor made his entrance fifteen minutes later and screamed louder than his sister did.

Once Lenora and Elise had Jo was cleaned up and helped her on the stretcher and wheeled her out to the bus. Once Jo and Mac were situated in the back and Stella said they would'nt be by in a few hours after cleaning up the mess and going to pick up Ellie and call Tyler and the rest of the crew.

Jo and Mac were in the ambulance and on the way to Trinity General with Mac holding baby girl Taylor and Jo holding baby boy Taylor on their way to get checked out.

-x-

Several hours later (following a prelim checkup in which baby girl Taylor weight five pounds seven ounces and baby boy Taylor weighed two ounces less than his sister at five pounds five ounces) and before the start of visiting hours Elizabeth (who had managed to get on the first flight she could), Lindsay, Danny, Lucy, Stella and Beau were already there. Jo looked at Mac and he nodded; during the ambulance ride they had decided on the twins' names and Mac said, "Guys there a few things we need to tell you, first the names."

Mac held up the little pink bundle, "This little one here is Estrella Savannah Taylor…"

Jo took the lead and said, "…and this little guy is William McKenna Taylor."

Mac and Jo saw both Stella and Elizabeth were tearing up. Elizabeth spoke up first, "Oh Josie your daddy would'nt be so honored that you named your son after him."

Jo smiled as she felt tears building up; she felt her dad smiling down on her.

Stella was equally emotional. When she heard the name Estrella she knew the reason why they picked the name. However, the biggest surprise was when came from Jo, "Stella, Beau, Linsday and Danny we want you guys to be our kids' godparents."

All four of them were flabbergasted when they heard the announcement and once they came out of it the godparents wanted to hold the twins first.

When visiting hours had started Tyler, Ellie, Don and Genevieve (who had since moved in with Don), Adam, Hawkes, and Sid all showed with gifts for the newborns and the new momma. The newborns were the center of attention as everyone was cooing and all wanted to hold them. The only person who couldn't make right away was Millie who promised to come by that weekend and stay for a while to help out.

When the nurse came and announced the end of visiting hours, everyone left, except for Stella and Beau who stayed make sure the new parents had what they needed.

Thinking everything was taken care of for now Stella was about ready to go, she felt Beau pull on her hand; Mac and Jo had quickly looked up and knew what was coming. Stella looked into Beau's beautiful hazel eyes wondering. Beau cleared his throat and began his speech, "Stella, my love this was not how I envisioned how it would'nt happen and we are not in the most romantic setting but there is something I would'nt like to say. Stella, we began dating after Jo introduced us and I knew deep down you were the one for me and my search was done."

Pausing briefly, Beau got out the ring box he had been carrying with him for three weeks now and got down on one knee surprising Stella causing to gasp. When Beau opened he box he continued, "Stella mou, this ring belonged to my maternal grandmother and was given to my grandfather. I am giving it to you as a token of my forever loyalty. Miss Stella Bonasera will you marry me?"

Stella was still in complete shock she did not see this coming at all. After seeing the look on Jo's and Mac's face she looked back at her boyfriend and answered, "Beau Edgeworth, you have surprised me once again…yes of course I will marry you."

Beau smiled the smile that Stella had come to love and after sliding the ring on to her finger, they received hugs from Mac and Jo and left to let the new parents to bond with their newborns and the rest they needed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: Thanks for reading the fourth chapter, as always reviews are appreciated!**


	5. Epilogue: Life is Wonderful

**Title: ****Better Than Best**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI:NY, Anthony Zuiker and CBS do. Bridal Chorus is owned by Richard Wagner.**

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! This chapter is my virtual gift to the readers! Gazebos at Fairfield Gardens is located in Shreveport, LA.**

**Genre: Romance/Family**

**Rating: T**

**Epilogue: Life is Wonderful**

* * *

><p>-March, 2020-<p>

Jo was in the kitchen getting the cake ready whilst Mac and the crowd were either in the living room or outside entertaining little Stella and Will. Little Stella was her spitting image and Will was a complete mini me of Mac and both had inherited their attention to detail and were rather stubborn even at a young age. It was hard to imagine it was already the twins' sixth birthday let alone eight years since she had found her soul mate in Mac Taylor; where had the time gone? She remembered like it was yesterday she, Mac and everyone close to them found out she was expecting.

_-Mid August, 2013-_

_Jo was at work filling out paperwork but was having trouble concentrating. For the past two weeks she had been experiencing nausea, fatigue and mood changes…the mood swings were the worst at times she would snap at anyone at home or at work for no reason but immediately apologize. Right then she was feeling intense nausea and barreled out of her office took off for the bathroom. On her way out she nearly ran over Lindsay who was on her way into the office. Lindsay had noticed how Jo was acting strangely and had been discreetly observing. After putting together all symptoms she saw the past few weeks it clicked in her head, __**omg could Jo be pregnant with her and Mac's first child?**_

_She then put the files she had in hand and went straight for the ladies' room to check on her colleague, boss and best friend._

_Right when she reached the door she heard Jo was still hurling. Lindsay went in and decided to carefully broach the subject, just in case. Lindsay stood by the paper towel dispenser and waited. When she heard the toilet flush and Jo had reappeared looking a bit disheveled. The moment Jo saw Lindsay she felt embarrassed. She knew Lindsay was already figuring out what was wrong her. Before Jo said anything Lindsay began, "Jo I do not want to step on any toes but I noticed some of the symptoms you have been exhibiting lately were the same ones I have been exhibiting when I was pregnant with Lucy. Could there be a chance that you might be expecting?"_

_Then a realization hit Jo all those symptoms were not the signs of a cold or stress but…pregnancy? Jo was already starting to get excited and giddy at the possibility. However, Lindsay's voice brought her back to reality when she said, "How about we take an early lunch and then go and get a home pregnancy test and if it comes back positive then you should make an appointment with you ob-gyn and since it has been a bit of a slow day I will cover for you."_

_Jo could only smile she was very lucky to have a supportive friend like Lindsay. So over lunch break they used the 'check-to-be-sure' tests and when all three came out positive Jo made call to her doctor who put a rush on the tests and promised to call as soon as she had them ready._

_By the end of the day Jo was filling out the last of the paperwork she felt her phone ring._

_Seeing it was her ob-gyn she answered, "Dr. Lison do you have the results?"_

_Dr. Kendara Lison smiled, she could only fathom the excitement at the possibility of pregnancy, "Congratulations Detective Danville you are pregnant and are ten weeks along so your calculated due date is March 16__th__ next year."_

_Ten weeks? Jo was overjoyed once she figured out the conceived date was the last day of their honeymoon over two months ago. Not wanting the whole lab to find out yet especially not the father-to-be she answered in a hushed voice, "Thank you Dr. Lison, you've really made my day."_

"_You're welcome Detective. I will go ahead and schedule your first ultrasound for two weeks from today at 1pm?"_

"_Yes I along with my husband will see you then."_

_Ending the conversation, Jo was all smiles and when Lindsay saw her Lindsay knew the answer and gave her friend a big hug, "Congrats Jo I am so happy for you and Mac!"_

_Jo thanked Lindsay and left after letting Mac know she would have dinner taken care of._

_She quickly went to their favorite Italian takeout (as she was craving Italian at the moment) and when she got the order and paid for it, she headed to the local bakery. Following a quick conversation with the owner congratulating her on the pregnancy, she picked a cake and the owner immediately put on specific words on the cake. When the cake was ready and paid for she headed home. When she got home (they were staying at his apartment for the time being) and she saw Mac wasn't home yet so she began setup for dinner._

_Right as she finished with setting the table Mac arrived home and called, "Jo? I am home."_

_Jo stopped and went to greet Mac enthusiastically by giving the biggest kiss she had ever given him. The minute they parted Mac asked, "Jo, are you ok? What is going on? Is anything the matter?"_

_Jo smiled, "Of course I am ok, nothing is wrong and I have good news but you have to have dinner first before I tell you or let you even find out."_

_Mac looked her oddly but decided to let it go for now. All throughout dinner they talked a little about work and more about life in general._

_When dinner was finished and table cleared, Jo brought up, "Mac I know we talked about starting family and you want to start when I am ready, well Mac I have something I want to tell, rather show you."_

_Before Mac even spoke Jo got up and went to the kitchen, opened the fridge and got out the box that held the cake. As soon as the cake was out of the box, she announced, "Okay Mac before I show you I need you to close your eyes, I promise it will worth it."_

_Jo knew what Mac was thinking but peeked out of the kitchen just to be sure. When she saw Mac's eyes were closed she went and got the cake, walked over to Mac and carefully placed it in front of him. She then said, "Okay my love you can open your eyes now."_

_Mac opened his eyes and saw a small and simple cake in front of him and he read the message on the cake._

_**Hi Daddy,**_

_**I can't wait to meet you in seven a half months.**_

_**Love, **_

_**Baby Taylor**_

_Mac did a double take and had to read the message three more times before it hit him…he was going to be a dad? Jo's pregnant? Jo's pregnant!_

_Mac jumped out of his seat and picked Jo up and spun her around causing her to squeal with joy but quickly put her down because she was carrying their child._

Jo beamed; the pregnancy was smooth sailing following the initial nausea and morning sickness she experienced were minor and went away early on during the second trimester. Mac had been very attentive to her every whim and once the rest the team and crime lab knew (and received congratulation all around) he made sure the food she craved was stocked and was not eaten by anyone else. For the most her craving her cravings were standard except for the times when she wanted random combinations such as a sandwich comprised of cream cheese, lettuce and tomato on rye or wheat bread.

However, two of the best memories she had was during the first ultrasound appointment.

_-September 1, 2013-_

_Jo was laying on the bed with Mac sitting a chair next to her when Dr. Lison walked in and greeted them, "Good afternoon Detective Danville and Detective Taylor I hope you are ready to hear the first heart beat today."_

_Jo answered, "Yes we are, actually Dr. Lison I think my husband here is more excited than I am."_

_Dr. Lison smiled and added, "Let's get started."_

_She motioned the nursing intern to come to help out. Jo pulled up shirt to reveal her already slightly protruding stomach and Jo shivered a little after the intern applied the blue transducer gel._

_Mac noticed and had to ask, "You okay sweetheart?"_

_Jo smiled and placed her hand on his slightly stubbled face, "Yes it is a little cold that is all."_

_Dr. Lison smiled at the loving interaction between the couple. She then placed the transducer on Jo's stomach and turned on the machine. Jo and Mac looked directly at the machine. Right away instead of hearing the usual thump, thump they heard twice as many._

"_Well Jo and Mac it seems you will not be expecting one baby you are going to be expecting twins. Congratulations mom and dad."_

_The look on both Jo's face was of awe…she was carrying two babies? Wait a minute there wasn't anyone in her family who were twins. Unless…_

_Jo turned her head and looked straight at Mac who then with a sheepish look on his face explained, "My maternal grandmother fraternal twin brother and paternal grandfather fraternal twin sister."_

_Dr. Lison cleared her throat and Jo and Mac turned around and looked at the doctor and she explained, "Well your babies are healthy and developing on schedule. Jo I will be writing you a prescription for pre-natal vitamins and will schedule your ultrasound for four weeks from today for the same time is that okay?"_

_Jo nodded and the doctor, "I will give you two a few moment of privacy and I will go and print up a picture for you guys to take home."_

_Tyler had gone to pick up Ellie at soccer practice and then they headed home. When they heard their mom and step-dad had something to them in person they began to wonder. The moment they got in the door Ellie not wanting to wait any longer and asked, "Mom, what is it you need to tell us that you aren't able to tell us over the phone?"_

_Jo answered, _"_Well Ellie the news is will brighten yours and Tyler's day as it had for me and dad."_

_Tyler's curiosity piqued and he inquired, _"_Oh what is it?" _

_Mac smiled, "How would you like to be able to teach your siblings what you and Ellie learned growing up?"_

_There was a brief bout of silence before Ellie and Tyler figure out what the news meant and came back to life and both became jubilant when the news sunk in. _

Without a doubt telling Ellie and Tyler was special; however, they were about to receive more joyous news.

_-A month later, October 1, 2013-_

_Jo and Mac had been eagerly anticipating this day; today they would find out the_ _gender their twins. They had discussed whether or not if they wanted to know sooner or to wait and for decorating purposes for the twins' nurseries at the new home they bought recently they decided to find out sooner; plus it would be easier to think and brainstorm names._

_Dr. Lison had moved the transducer around Jo's now bulging stomach and announced, "Okay Jo and Mac your babies are doing well and are healthy. Would like to know the genders now?"_

_Mac replied a little eagerly, "Yes please."_

_With a bright smile on her face (because she knew this was Detective Taylor's first time) the doctor continued, "Well mom and dad, say hello to your daughter and your son."_

_When Jo heard the genders she immediately looked at Mac and waited for his reaction. Suddenly he began kissing her keenly and Jo took it as a good sign Mac was joyful about the news._

After the doctor's visit Mac and Jo had an idea of how to decorate the babies' nurseries and were off to get the items they would need. When they told Ellie and Tyler they would be having a little sister and little brother they jumping for joy a second time. The best reaction, however, came from Millie Taylor and Elizabeth Danville when they found six weeks later.

_-Thanksgiving 2013-_

_Jo and Mac had decided on a small family Thanksgiving dinner had invited Millie and Elizabeth to give them the cheerful news. Mac had gone to pick up his mother and mother-in-law at LaGuardia because if Jo had gone with him they the surprise would be given away as she was really showing by Thanksgiving was in a maternity dress big enough to cover her growing belly. Before the guests arrived Ellie and Tyler promised they would keep their mouths shut until the right time. When dinner was done Jo and Mac announced, "Momma and Millie, Mac and I have something we want to tell you."_

_Both Millie and Elizabeth looked at them wondering what it could be about. Mac then gave them one card and they opened the envelope and the card to read it._

_**Dear Grandma Millie and Grandma Elizabeth,**_

_**I can't wait to meet you next year.**_

_**Baby Girl and Baby Boy Taylor**_

_Elizabeth covered her mouth and gasped, _"_Oh Josie…you're pregnant with twins?"_

_Jo grinned and answered, __"Yes, momma I am."_

_Millie who had been in shock came out of it and asked at the same time as Elizabeth_ _"When are the twins due?"_

_Mac and Jo smiled and Jo answered, "The twins are due in mid-March."_

_The celebration continued on as Ellie and Tyler spent time chatting with their grandmothers and Jo smiled when she heard Ellie and Tyler both say, "We have so much to be thankful for."_

Now Jo was putting the finishing touches on and was so lost in thought she did not hear Mac walk in and weave his arms around her waist, "Jo? Are you okay?"

Jo smiled she put down the spoon she was using.

"Yeah I am. It is a little hard to believe our babies are six now."

"I know time sure flies when you have fun, remember when they were eighteen months and were a part of Stella and Beau's wedding?"

Jo smiled and remembering the special day when she and Stella went from best friends to being cousin in-laws.

_-September 2015-_

_It was a beautiful late summer morning for the Edgeworth wedding at The Gazebos at Fairfield Gardens; the couple had decided on a blend of Grecian and Southern wedding tradition them. Jo was waiting with Genevieve, and Lindsay, while Mac was with Don and a friend of Beau's college days at the gazebo with Beau awaiting Stella' entrance. When Beau asked Mac to be the best man he was touched; Mac thought Beau would have asked someone from his family or college buddy so Mac graciously accepted._

_They had seen the flower girls Lucy and little Stella and ring boy William toddle down the aisle in their wedding attire looking absolutely adorable. Once Lucy was with her dad, Sheldon and Camille, and little Stella, and Will had sat down with their Grandmother Elizabeth everyone heard the Bridal Chorus began to play signaling Stella's arrival. Once wedding party and the guests saw a smiling and stunning Stella make her entrance with Sid escorting her. Mac had leaned forward to give Beau a reassuring pat on the shoulder and whispered to him, "This is it Beau, this is yours and Stella's moment."_

After the brief silence Jo had the candles on the chocolate and vanilla cake and had them lit. Mac went back to the living room and said, "All right everyone, gather around as it is time for birthday cake!"

Jo took her cue and took the cake out into the living for the little Stella and Will began singing.

Her and Mac's life have turned out to be better than best.

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: Merry Christmas everyone! Thanks for reading the last chapter of "Better Than Best" and as always reviews are appreciated!**


End file.
